Cursed: The Black Swan
by yagalinus0420
Summary: Something is happening to me and I'm not exactly sure what it is. Let's go back shall we? It all started when my dumb ass mother, Renee, left my father shortly after I was born. The fucking bitch ruined my life before it even began. Now, I don't remember what happened when I was a toddler, but when I started kindergarten, that's when it all started going downhill.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This idea came from a dear reader of mine that can't get the words onto paper. I hope she enjoys the tale I weave with her idea and mine tossed into the mix! I hope you all enjoy it as well!**_

Prologue:

Something is happening to me and I'm not exactly sure what it is. It started when I hit puberty. Yes, the gracious gift Mother Nature granted us women on a monthly basis. Fucking bullshit if you ask me. Why the fuck can't men go through all this shit? The bleeding, cramps so bad you want to curl up in a ball a die, the cravings, my god those are the worse yet. Mine are almost as bad as a pregnant woman. Tomato soup and peanut butter bread...yeah, gross but that shit is to die for during that fucktastic week of suffering. Let's not forget the bloating. I swear I gain a jean size every damn time. Now, I'm getting off track, damn inner ramblings.

Let's go back shall we? IT all started when my dumb ass mother, Renee, left my father shortly after I was born. The fucking bitch ruined my life before it even began. Now, I don't remember what happened when I was a toddler, but when I started kindergarten, that's when it all started going downhill.

I think she loved me in her own way, but yeah, she had the most fucked up way of showing it. Now that I sit here and think about it, she really didn't love me at all. It's like I was her dirty little secret. She would perform all of the motherly duties such as taking and picking me up from school, but that's the extent of it. She would lock me in my room, and would never ask how my day went. Hence, the start of my downward spiral.

As the years went on, our front down revolving with how many men she has loved but never stuck around, until that one faithful day. We'll get to that in a few. For me, school was just that...school. I never made any friends and if I did, my mother was sure to run them off. So, even as a child, I was being isolated from everyone...but that bitch. Yeah, I'm a bit jaded, fuck off.

As I grew up, her boyfriends started noticing me more than her...that is, when she would let me out of my room. That just didn't sit well with her. Not one bit. You see, in Renee's house, it should always be about her. I was just a slave. Someone to cook and clean up after her. But yet, I was still too young to realize what was really going on. At this time, I still loved her and wanted nothing more than her approval and affection...which I never got. Until that fateful day HE walked into our lives.

I remember it like it was yesterday. She took me grocery shopping so I could cook up and ungodly amount of food for her dinner party guests. Apparently, the money for the dumbass before was finally running out, so it was time to gain a new sugar daddy, or she was gonna "put me to work"; I shudder just thinking about what she would make me do.

Phil Dwyer, walked into our lives that day when he "accidentally" flat tired my ankles with his cart. You know, when someone walks behind you and steps on the back of your shoe causing it to come half way off and make you walk funny to try and put it back on? Yeah...he did that...with a damn grocery cart. I still have the fucking scars.

While I'm on the floor crying out in agony, bleeding like a stuck pig, my bitch of a mom is making googly eyes with said fucktard while people around me are lending a helping hand to my bleeding ankles. When I'm finally off the ground, what does my wonderful mother say? "Let's hurry up and finish the shopping so you can get started on the dinner when we get home." Again, not one glance in my direction, not even an are you ok? NOTHING! Fucking bitch. Hell, even Phil didn't bother to apologize for trying to kill me with his damn cart. He he he...death by grocery cart. That shit should be on 1000 ways to die. Talk about a painful way to go.

That day, Phil followed us home like a lost fucking puppy...only he wasn't as cute. There was just something about him that gave me the creeps. My clueless mother, of course, never noticed my plight. She was too impressed with how he "helped her" unload the food from the trunk. Bullshit, she never brought in anything from shopping. I was the fucking pack mule in this house. While he was dazzling her with his gentlemanly ways, I was constantly throwing up in my mouth. I can't believe she really bought his brand of bullshit.

So, I cooked up the huge dinner as fast as I possibly could. I just wanted to get the fuck away from all the lies and check up on my ankles. Maybe even soak in a nice hot bath. Luck was NOT on my side. According to my mother's so called friends, the meat was dry and rough, there was no flavor in the casseroles, and the homemade bread was rock hard. Yep, my night was about to get worse...I just had no idea how worse...until...

I was sitting in my room, catching up on my homework when my door was thrown open and crashed into the wall on the other side. I jumped 50 feet out of my skin. Standing in my doorway was a flaming red Phil, mom looking over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU RUINED YOUR MOTHER'S WONDERFUL DINNER PARTY WITH THAT BULLSHIT YOU CALL FOOD!" he yelled. Never in my life has someone yelled at me like this. Of course, me being a teenager, I let the shit hit the fan.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I COOKED EVERYTHING THE WAY I WAS TOLD TO ACCORDING TO THE DAMN RECIPES. IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU FUCKERS DECIDED TO EAT IT 2 HOURS AFTER I COOKED IT. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT IT TO DO? STAY FRESH?" I taunted. My mother's mouth dropped since I never talked to her like this. Oh who am I kidding, I never talked to her. She always did the talking.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what has come over you? How can you talk to me this way?" Bitch asked. Like she didn't have a clue. Thinking she was all innocent and shit, I snorted out a sarcastic laugh.

"Gee, whatever do you mean mom?" I asked her with heavy sarcasm. "Wait, I know what you mean. How can I talk at all? Well, you see, you sent me to school to learn and get an education. Although, you wouldn't really know that would you? You don't allow me to talk, you just allow me to listen. You don't give a rat's ass about me and what I do as long as I take care of you first. I FUCKING RUN THIS HOUSE! I AM THE HBIC IN THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" I yell.

"HBIC?" Phil questions.

"HEAD BITCH IN CHARGE. JUST SO YOU KNOW, PHIL" I sneered his name "SHE ONLY WANTS YOU FOR YOUR FUCKING MONEY. ONCE SHE WIPES YOU OUT, SHE WILL LEAVE YOU AT THE CURB AND HEAD OUT TO FIND HER NEXT VICTIM!" Well, that statement didn't have the desired effect. Phil, crazy son of a bitch, slapped me. FUCKING SLAPPED ME!

"You better apologize for telling such lies about your mother." he seethed through clenched teeth.

"REALLY? WHAT ABOUT JOHN MOM? THE INK WASN'T EVEN DRY BEFORE YOU HOOKED UP WITH MATT. HELL, PHIL, ASK HER ABOUT SAM! HE'S THE MOST RECENT! DO YOU WANT HIS NUMBER TO CONFIRM THAT SHE WIPED OUT HIS BANK ACCOUNT? SHE LEFT THAT FUCKER WITH NOTHING AND SHE WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU!" I yelled.

"We'll just see about that!" with that, they stormed out of my room.

I went into the ensuite bathroom and looked at what was now my face. It was swollen on the left side, clearly bruising in the shape of a hand print. I'll be damned if I was sticking around here for this shit. Fucker put his hands on me, it's time to call daddy!

That one slap and I was on the first plane out of Phoenix, Phil was sitting in a jail cell, Renee sitting right beside him. It would be a long time before they would see the light of day. Especially after I told dad everything that has been happening since I started school. So, here I am, walking through security at Sea-Tac airport, looking for my father to take me back home. Home, damn that sounds awesome. What Renee and I had, was a roof over our heads. I never felt safe or loved in that house. Now, that'll all change. Daddy loves me more than his own life. He told me so. Been begging me for years to come and live with him. It's like he knew something would happen. Too bad it had to happen to kick my ass into gear. Oh well, rather late than never right?

Just rounding the corner, there he was in all his glory. Not a wrinkle in sight, butterscotch eyes, a porn star stache, and gussied up in his police uniform with his signature panty dropping smirk in place. At least that's what Renee called it. She swears he seduced her...yeah, just like every other male did. Bitch please.

"Hey sweet pea. Boy are you a sight for sore eyes." he stated as he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my nose into his chest and inhaled deeply. I was finally home. As long as I was with my dad, nothing could hurt me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

Waking up the next day was perfect. Hell, I actually slept in until noon. Of course, dad wasn't here when I rolled out of bed, but hey, what else would you expect when the Chief of Police is your father?

My bed was so warm and inviting, I just couldn't seem to motivate myself to get out of it, so I decided to just lay there, underneath the beautiful purple and blue swirled comforter. While I was lost in the warmth, a feeling I never knew came rushing over me. Content, I was content with the decision to come and live with my father. Hell, I might even go as far to say I was...happy? Damn, I don't think I've ever felt like this before. Just when I was starting to fall back asleep, my stomach brought me back to the here and now. Jesus, when was the last time I ate? Oh well, doesn't matter.

I slowly rolled out of bed, my feet landing on the cold wood floor of my bedroom, causing me to let out a yelp. Yeah, like I wasn't expecting the floor to be cold. I rolled my eyes to that thought, grabbed my slippers, and headed out the door.

Walking into the kitchen, I noticed dad left me a note on the fridge. He even used a magnet I made and sent to him back when I was in the second grade. It was made out of popsicle sticks and held a picture of me standing in front of the Christmas tree we had in the classroom. Damn, that was so long ago. I remember that was the year Renee forgot it was Christmas. Hell, I was picked on because I had no idea who the hell Santa was. Just another way Renee fucked me over.

Taking the note off the fridge, I placed it on the counter and went to grab myself something to eat, only to find the cabinets empty. If the pantry is empty, then the fridge would be to. Wonder what the hell dad eats if there is nothing here.

Shrugging my shoulders, I grabbed the note and headed back up to my room to shit, shower, and shave. After I grabbed my clothes and set them on my bed, I reached for the note.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry the kitchen is completely empty. There is money in the cookie jar for you to grab what you need to survive. I'll be home around 5 tonight. I'm really glad you're finally here. There are many people I want you to meet. Jake will be over to pick you up and take you shopping around 3._

_Dad_

Well, now that I have to go shopping, I might as well use today to go and check out the local area. Get a feel for the people in this town. Maybe I'll even make some friends. Although, I've been isolated for so long, I doubt I carry the necessary skills to make and keep them. Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Now that I'm squeaky clean, I make up a grocery list and wait for this Jake to arrive. I have no idea who the fuck he is, but he better not be late. Yeah, jaded remember? I don't have time to waste, so he better be here when he's supposed to be.

To kill the hour I still have, I decided to sit on the front porch and reflect on everything that has happened to me. After all, I am finally free. Something is still off though. I just don't know what it is. I never used to be so mean. Sure, what I said about my mother to Phil was harsh, but it was like I couldn't control it. All the evil that has been building inside of me over the years came out in one big bang. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders, but at the same time, I can't help but wonder if that was just the beginning. Something inside of me is changing and I need to get total control over it before I completely takes over my mind, body, and soul. If that were to happen, the end result is not going to be pretty.

That's another thing I just don't get. Dad. He hasn't aged a day since I last saw him before mom completely cut him out of our lives. Jesus, she stopped sending me to visit when I was like 10. Well, that's all about to change now. I'm here and I will never let anything come between us ever again. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way, judging by how he reacted when I called him.

Either way, there's just something... Something is fishy about dear old dad, and hell, me as well. I can still feel it. I just don't know what _it_ is. I'm not sure if it's good or bad. Either way, I'm sure I'll figure it out sooner or later.

Just then, an old Chevy truck pulled in front of the house. This must be Jake. As the man stepped out of the driver side, my jaw dropped. This wasn't a man, this was a fucking beast. He stood about 7', had short cropped hair, eyes the color of dark chocolate, and...is that a sneer? What the fuck did I do? Well, I don't plan on picking a fight with this fucker. He looks like the terminator...on steroids. Fuck, his damn bicep is wider than my waist...yep, not picking a fight with this one.

"You Bella?" the jerk asked still sneering at me.

"Yeah...the one and only." I joked trying to lighten the animosity he is producing in waves.

"Get in, I ain't got all fucking day playing babysitter to some bitch with mommy issues." Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell is this asshole's problem?

"Beg your pardon? What the fuck did you just say to me?" I asked barely holding onto my anger that is rapidly bubbling to the surface. Fuck, this is not good.

"You heard me bitch. Get. In. The. Fucking. Car." he said through gritted teeth. Seriously?

"Look, if you have a problem with helping me out, you can just fucking leave. I will not put up with your bullshit. I've been bullied for too damn long and I'm turning a new leaf. Hell, I don't even know you and you're treating me like some kind of disease..."

"Because you are a fucking disease. You want me to leave? FINE! I'm outta here!" Jake stormed back to the truck, got in and left.

What the fuck just happened? What did I do to that prick? I don't even know him and he treated me like I wasn't worthy of the dirty on his shoe. Fuck that. He can kiss me fucking...

"Excuse me?" a sweet child like voice asked. "I couldn't help overhearing your um fight with Jake. He's always like that, so don't take it personal. I'm Alice by the way."

This girl was small. Pixie like. She had short black hair fixed into spikes, big butterscotch eyes, and was extremely pale. Oh shit, she's holding out her hand still.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I said while shaking her freezing cold hand.

"You know, we are gonna be the best of friends. Do you have any plans today?" she asked while bouncing on her toes.

"Well, I was supposed to go grocery shopping but my ride had a major attitude problem so..."

"I can take you! I'm sure Chief won't mind. Would you like to call..." Alice stopped mid rant when my father's cruiser pulled into the drive way. He got out of his car and headed our way looking a bit pissed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about Jake. I never should've asked him to take you to the store. He has some serious issues these days. Not sure what's gotten into that boy..." he trailed off when he noticed Alice beside me. "Hey Alice. I see you've met my daughter Bella." he stated as he gave her a one armed hug.

"Sure have Chief. I was just about to have Bella call you. I was coming to introduce myself when I saw Jake being Jake and offered to take her instead. Do you mind?" Alice asked. She is definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"I don't see the harm in it. Bella, would you like to go with Alice? Get to know her better?" he asked. At least he asks. The bitch just demanded.

"Sure dad. What time do you want me home? I'm sure Alice here has much to show me." I stated with a chuckle since this is a small town. Gotta love rainy little Forks. "Anything in particular you want me to cook for dinner?" I asked dad.

"Nah, I'm on a special diet. I'll get dinner at work." he states while looking over at Alice who is giggling.

"Come on Bella, I have so much to show you!" she squeals while dragging me to her bright yellow Porsche

Have I told you how much small towns suck? No? Well, they do. Everyone here knows me by name and it didn't come from my mouth. They all had good things to say...to my face. See, here's where it gets weird. I can hear everyone rather clearly. Call it what you want, but I just developed supersonic hearing. Everyone in this fucking town pities me. They all hate my mother, which is nothing new to me since I can't stand the bitch either, but to actually hear it from someone else's mouth...well, it's a bit of a shock to say the least.

See I told ya something was happening to me. Supersonic hearing. That can't be normal. What next? Voices in my head? Absofuckinglutely knowing my luck. Either way, Alice is rambling on about something or other while she's giving me the grand tour of good ole' Forks.

There is a main strip with a Safeway, some store called Newton's, there is a small diner, the police station and a small hospital. That's it. 2 stoplights. No more...no less!

"You should come by my house! I'd love for you to meet my family! They'd all love you as much as I already do! I can see it now...OH! We should have a sleepover! What do you think?" Alice rambled.

"Um, not tonight Alice. I just got into town yesterday and I really need to spend some time with my dad. See how he's been all these years." I stated while looking at my hands in my lap. I didn't want to tell her that I'm not sure how well I'd get along with the rest of her family. No one really likes me, so distance is the key here. I'll just do my thing, graduate, and head off to college somewhere far far away. Maybe in a different country.

_**Poor girl. I don't think she's ever had a friend. Well, that's about to change! My family will love her! I can't wait to introduce them to her!**_

DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! See, now I am hearing voices in my head. She's singing along to the radio and I'm hearing her voice in my head. Yeah, that shit's not right. Better keep this to myself. I'll become the town freak if anyone else knew what I could do. What the hell is wrong with me?

We finally pull into the Safeway so I can do my grocery shopping. I'm not sure where we'll put all the bags since we are using a Porsche Maybe I should just get enough food for the week and go from there! Not exactly sure how I will get more, but I'll just play it by ear.

I walk over to the front doors and grab a cart. Since I'm only cooking for me, this should be easy. I don't need much.

I start in the produce section picking up some apples, bananas, grapes, and fresh veggies. I also make sure to grab some lunch meat from the deli as well.

I'm rounding the corner to head down the aisle with spices, when I hear Alice squeal and take off running down the aisle. She runs right into the arms of a tall blonde haired guy that is walking around with a dude built like a brick shit house, and a penny haired fucker. Rolling my eyes at the scene, I carry on with my shopping not paying them any mind.

_**Is this the new chick? The Chief's daughter? Damn she is fine! A bit on the short side, but curvy as hell. Damn, me likes...ALOT!**_

**Who the fuck just said that shit?** I think while looking around.

_**Oh shit! She heard me! How the fuck is that possible?**_

**Well, if I knew, I'd tell ya! **I thought back while still perusing the aisle gathering what I'd need. Lets see, Applewood rub, Steak seasoning, seasoned salt, garlic powder, garlic salt, what else?

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Jasper. Jazz, this is Bella." Alice squealed while bouncing on her toes.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I stated while holding out my hand.

"Pleasure's all mine darlin'." he drawled. Hmm**_, something is different about her. I'm not sure what though. Her emotions are all over the place, but the main one I can feel is distance. She doesn't want to open herself up to anyone. Not even my Alice. She's been hurt bad. Also, confusion is rolling off her in waves. This can't be good._**

"This big lug here is my brother Emmett and the strong silent one is Edward." Alice continued with the introductions.

"Nice to meet you both." I added. The "big lug" smiled wide with these huge ass craters for dimples in each cheek while taking my hand and giving it a small shake while the "strong silent" one looked at me with such disgust and hate, I shrank away for him.

**What the hell is his problem? I didn't piss in his Wheaties this morning, so what gives? **I thought.

I turned to head to the next aisle, the rest of them following while Alice chattered on. As I was picking out my cereals, I heard a bunch of squealing coming from the other end of said aisle. Looking up, I see 2 blondes and a strawberry blonde running towards me. I ended up squeaking and ducking like they were gonna attack me. Looks like Phil did more damage to my psyche than I thought.

"EDDIE!" they all squealed as they ran into penny head's arms.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Blondie 1 asked while batting her eyes.

"We had so much fun last time." Blondie 2 stated while she ran her hands up one of his arms.

"We would love to repeat what we did last time." Berry head said while wrapping herself up in his other arm.

Me? I just went on my merry little way. No need for me to be here. Eventhough I can't shut off the vile movie going through my head right now. Damn, those bitches are nasty. Shuddering, I walk to the next aisle leaving them all behind.

I was almost finished with my sopping when they all walked up to me, each with a sheepish grin on their face.

"Sorry we left you alone to finish your shopping." Alice stated.

"It's alright. You all can go ahead and go with your friends. I'll just call my dad to pick me up." I stated with no emotion to my voice.

_**Blank. No emotion whatsoever. Shit, we really fucked this up. Damn them fucking Denali sluts. Alice was just starting to get her warmed up to her too.**_

"No! I can take you home! Really it's no..." Alice started but I cut her off.

"You obviously have better things to do than cart me around all over Hell's creation, so I'm giving you an out! Just go. I'm all good here. Thanks for bringing me and showing me around town." I seethed and headed out the doors to call my dad leaving Alice and her...whatever the hell they are...stunned behind me.

**I don't need this shit. Not again! Looks like I'll be the loner again when I start school. Thank fuck I'm a senior. One year and then I'm getting the fuck out of here. Fuck this town and everyone in it. They're as bad as my mom.**

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, only to put it back when I saw my dad pull up right in front of my cart.

"I saw you drive by and figured you would need more trunk space. Did you enjoy your time with Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah...it was great." I stated in a monotone voice.

_**Shit. I was really hoping that Alice would bring her out of her shell.**_

_**WHAT THE FUCK IS HER PROBLEM? ALICE DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING TO HER!**_

_**Go on little mousy bitch! You're not wanted here. No one wants you here. Hell, even your mom didn't want you.**_

_**Stay the fuck away from the Cullens. Especially if you know what's good for ya.**_

_**Man, I wish there was some way I could just get her alone and talk to her. The fucking Denali bitches always fuck shit up. Poor girl. I bet they are bad mouthing her to hell and back. I'll have to ask Edward what they said. Judging from the looks they are giving her, it's not too pleasant.**_

**JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU! YOU CAN ALL KISS MY ASS! LEAVEME THE FUCK ALONE SO I CAN GRADUATE AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I HATE THIS TOWN AND EVERYONE IN IT! FUCK THE HELL OFF!**

Just then, everyone gasped. They all had a look of horror on their faces. That could only mean one thing. I must have projected those last thoughts out to all of them...even my dad.

Tears sprung into my eyes as I turned to him. "Can we please go home now? I want to be alone." I whimpered out trying to hold back the tears before the rolled down my cheeks.

"Sure sweet pea. Lets go." dad wrapped his arm around me while glaring at all of the kids standing around me. He led me over to the passenger side of the cruiser, opened the door for me to climb in, then closed it. Turning his back to me as my tears finally spilled down my cheeks.

"I don't know what the fuck just happened, but know this. If any of you hurt my daughter again, we will have a problem. She's already been through too damn much to have you all put more shit on her shoulders. Now I suggest you all head home and think about what you did today. I'll be calling all of your parents so expect a meeting later tonight."

At least my dad knows the thoughts weren't about him. I don't know what I'd do if he hated me for what I just said. SHIT! How am I gonna explain what just happened?

When he got into the car, the drive back home was silent. Uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Sweet pea, are you ok?" he asked. "I know those Denali girls are a piece of work. Just ignore them."

"Yeah, just like the Cullens ignored me when they came around." I sneered sarcastically. "Something is happening to me dad. I don't know what it is, but I'm changing. I can't control it..." I trailed off.

"I know sweet pea and we'll figure it out soon enough. I just need to meet with a couple of people and we will go from there. We'll figure it all out." dad said while squeezing my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Chief POV**_

Damn it! I was hoping it wasn't her. No such luck. Fuck my life it is all about her. She's already started changing and there's no way to stop it. I thought the prophecy was a fluke. A violet eyed goddess would rise above the ashes and make way for a new world.

My dear innocent sweet pea. She has no idea what's about to happen. I really need to hurry up and get over to the Cullen's house. Between Carlisle, Eleazar and I, we'll figure out what's going on and when the shit is gonna hit the fan. We need to keep this from those Italian fucks. Damn...not good.

I pulled into the hidden drive. Eleazar and Carlisle are already waiting for me. I get out of the cruiser and head up to the door only to be met by the lovely Esme.

"They are in his study waiting for you. Tell me Charlie, is it true? Is she really starting to change?" Esme asks.

I let out a deep sigh and nod to answer her. "I don't know what's brought it on. It could be a number of things. Her mother, I'm sure, started the cycle. Today Jake really pissed her off. Not sure what the hell has gotten into that boy, but he's in a world of shit once Billy hears about it. Then there was the grocery store incident. It's just been building. I just don't know what's gonna happen next. Es, I'm so scared right now. What are we gonna do?" I ask barely holding onto what small amount of composure I have left.

"Don't you worry about a thing dear. We'll be here to help. I promise you that." Esme cooed as she led me to the study. "Just go on in." With that said, she flitted away.

"The kids are out hunting so we are safe to speak freely. I'm not expecting them home until tomorrow night. Now, tell us, what's happened." Carlisle inquires.

"Well, I'm not sure what started first. She has an evil streak in her that's never been there before. I think Renee and Phil got the jump off. She has a rage and hatred deep in her that just came out. That's why Phil hit her. She put her mother in her place and she has the mouth of a sailor these days. Fuck, she could probably make them blush. Then, today, she projected her thoughts. Again, they were full of hatred and rage. I think your daughters had something to do with that." he stated while glaring at Eleazar "You need to put them in check before Bella does something bad to them. Seriously. You'll have to ask Edward what all was being said in their heads which brings us to her first ability. She can read minds and apparently talk to people through her mind. Have a full blown conversation with them. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit worried. She already thinks of herself as a loner. This will make it worse. Now she'll think she's a freak on top of it all." Shit, I don't think I've ever talked so much in my life. I could give Alice a run for her money.

"We will definitely need to keep an eye out on her at all times. With the animosity your girls caused, this is going to be hard. She was starting to open up to Alice until your daughters showed up. Eleazar, reign them in before it's too late and we not only lose them, but Bella as well. If the Volturi find out..."

"Don't worry about a thing. The girls are going back to Alaska for school. They only came down here for the summer. I have it on good authority that they will be meeting their mates this year." Eleazar stated. "We need to find out more about this prophecy. When can you get Billy and the elders here? He asked.

"They will be coming over tonight for a cookout at the house. Bella's not gonna like that since that means Jake will be there. He's already treating her like shit. I'm at my wits end on what to do with that situation. When are you sending the girls back to Alaska?" I asked.

"They leave when they get back from this hunting trip. They don't know this yet which will cause a bit of a rift since they all seem to like Edward...but they'll be leaving without a choice. I'll tell them I'm taking them shopping in Seattle and drop them off at the airport. I will need Alice's help since she has seen that they will meet their mates this school year. Do you mind if I bring her with me?" he asks.

"Do what you need to do. My kids need time to rebuild the bridge they've already burned with her. Keep your daughters away until they have met their mates. I need you and Carmen to stay here just a bit longer so we can get a feel for her abilities and to explain what's going on with Bella. She's not going to take this seriously. She must know the truth though." Carlisle stated pensively.

"Ok, sounds like we have a plan then. Tonight, we gather at my house with the elders and we tell Bella the truth. Hope you are all prepared for a long night." I stated as I stood up and shook both of their hands before heading back out to the station.

EPOV

She heard me today. How is that possible? She's human and she read my mind. She held a conversation with me in her mind. What's even worse? As soon as our eyes met, my world shifted. All I could see was her. Her big violet eyes. Yes, violet. I've never seen eyes that color before.

She has a fire inside of her as well. Not to mention a whole lot of animosity. She's been treated like shit by damn near everyone which doesn't surprise me. Humans suck. Yes, I used to be one, but humans these days baffle me. They have no common sense and they are rude creatures that have no boundaries. They are cruel and malicious. They will eat her alive. Especially some of the catty bitches that go to Forks High. Then lets not get started on the rez kids that attend school there. They are just as bad. Not to mention the reek of wet dog. Not sure what that's about, but it can't be good.

"Jacob Black already treated her like she's the scum of the earth. There's something wrong with that kid. I can't get in his head though. I have a really bad feeling about him. Like he's leading a double life." Alice states bringing me back to the present.

"I feel so bad for her. I mean, did you see how the Denali's were looking at her? Edward what were they saying to her? Especially for her to just blow up and project her thoughts like that?" Jazz asked.

"They were just being their normally cruel selves. They were trying to claim me as theirs. I never should've hooked up with them. What the fuck was I thinking?" I pondered. "Hell, Tanya called her mousy. She's anything but that! Damn, she's...she's..."

"Fucking gorgeous." Em finished for me. "When I looked into her eyes, my world slid off it's axis. I feel very...protective of her. Like I will take on the world just to keep her safe." he added.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I feel this...pull to her." I stated.

"Exactly!" Em agreed with me. "The only question is, what does it all mean? I mean, Rosie is one hot mama, but Bella...she's...she's..."

"Different." I added.

"Yeah." he agreed. "Something's happening bro, and I'm not sure exactly what that means. I don't know if it's good or bad, but I'm stuck like glue to her."

"We all are." Jazz added. "There's just something about her that brings out the beast in me. Anything comes near her and I want to tear it apart for invading her space."

"She's something special that's for sure. I just don't know who else feels like this. We should keep this to ourselves and keep an eye out for others that react as we do to her. Know what I mean?" Alice asks. "Jazz, keep an eye on everyone's emotions when they come into contact with her. Edward, get in their heads. We'll meet here twice a week to share what we know! I'll keep an eye on the future as decisions are made. DON'T tell this to Rose. I have a bad feeling about her for some odd reason. The Denali's are leaving tomorrow. Dad will be asking me to ride with Eleazar to make sure they think we are "shopping" and we'll be dropping them off at the airport. They meet their mates this year. I've seen it."

"Good. They'll finally get off my nuts!" talk about a weight lifting off my shoulders. "Now all I have to worry about are the Catty Bitches of Forks High." I state.

"You also have to worry about the entire male population. Once they get a glimpse of Bella, they'll want her for themselves. It's gonna be a mad house."

Just then, I started growling. Em was as well. Just the thought of someone looking at her the wrong way set me on fire.

"MINE!" we both yelled at the same time through our growls and snarls.

Just then, a vision ran through my head. Em and I were walking the halls of Forks with Bella laughing between us. We both had looks of adoration on our faces as we looked down at her. Looks like the three of us will be close. Rose is walking behind us with a sneer on her face. That's not very promising. "Yeah, I think we need to keep and eye on Rose." I state looking at Alice.

"We should head back to the house now. It's almost time for me to go with Eleazar."

With that, we all take off running back to the house.

JPOV

Who the fuck does that bitch think she is? She's supposed to save us all? Bullshit if you ask me. That bitch isn't shit. I could take her with my eyes closed. Fuck her and fuck that damn prophecy bullshit. I refuse to protect that whore.

I know I'm supposed to help the leeches in town for the greater good, but what the fuck? Everyone seems to think there's something special about the mousy bitch. Either way, I could give 2 shits and a fuck less about the so called greater good. I'll keep an eye on her and relay what I know to the better side. At least they will pay me for what I know.

Looking up at the clock, I see it's time to meet with my accomplice. I head out into the woods, drop trou, and phase to meet up with the leech just outside the treaty line.

Once I get there, I phase back and put my shorts back on just as she drops out of a tree.

"What have you got for me so far?" I ask.

"The Cullens are keeping something from me. I overheard bits and pieces from the kids saying that there is something special about the mousy little tart. She's gaining abilities. So far, she can read minds and project thoughts. Have a full blown conversation in her mind with you. That's all I know so far. They plan on keeping her away from me." Blondie stated.

"Is there any way you can try to get closer to her?" I ask.

"Not sure. They already suspect something's not right with me. If they figure it out, the jig is up. I'll see what I can do though and keep you posted on what I find out. Let me handle the calls to the Volturi. They'll take it better from a fellow vamp. Especially if they find out what you are. They will want to enslave you like they did the rest of the shape shifters. Best to keep a low profile."

"As long as I get my cut, I don't give a shit." I state. "We are heading over to the Chief's house for a meeting and to tell Bella what's going on. I'll let you know what I find out from there. Expect my call and be out of the house later on tonight." I state as I turn to leave. "Before I forget, thanks for the info Rose."

APOV

I knew it...I knew it...I FUCKING KNEW IT! That bitch Rose is gonna be harder to shake than I thought.

Before I could think of what to do with this, Edward flew into my room snarling like a rabid dog. "We need to talk to Carlisle...NOW!" With that, he ran out of the room and headed to his office.

"What did you see Alice?" Jazz asks.

"Round up everyone. Rose is gonna try to betray us." With that, I flew down the stairs to get Esme in on this meeting. I just hope she believes me.

"What is this meeting about?" Esme asks.

"Mom, you need to sit down for this. I just saw Rose meeting up with Jacob Black. They are trying to get all of the information on Bella that they can so they can sell it to the Volturi. They are gonna try and betray us."

Before I knew what was going on, Esme and Carlisle dropped into protective crouches and snarled out "Over our dead bodies". Damn, I wasn't expecting that.

"What do we need to do?" Jazz asked.

"I'll call Billy and Chief, enlighten them on what's going down. Esme, call Eleazar and Carmen to inform them. The rest of you, plant false information and see what they do. No one will hurt her." Carlisle sneered.

"You got that shit right Pops!" Em snarled while cracking his knuckles.

BPOV

Something is definitely wrong with me. I have this pull in my chest. It's like a compass almost, I just don't know where it will lead me and frankly, I'm afraid to find out. I really need to get the grill going for tonight. Apparently, we are having a barbecue and inviting the Cullens, Denalis, and the elders from the rez. Some pow wow we got going on here.

As I'm lighting the grill, my dad walks over to me, keeping a bit of distance from the fire that is starting to warm up the grill. I've never seen him like this. Hovering. Something's wrong.

"Um, sweet pea...I need to tell you something. I want you to listen and please hear me out before you judge. Then you can ask all the questions you want to. Ok?" he asks while shuffling from foot to foot.

"Sure dad what's up?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I'm not sure how to start this off. You see, I'm sure you noticed that I'm a bit...different from others in town."

I raise an eyebrow asking just exactly what he's talking about.

"I'm not the only one with gold colored eyes here, which I'm sure you noticed. Not to mention that I'm really cold to the touch."

"Yeah, but you've always had bad circulation. Mom told me." I stated, my brow furrowing in confusion.

"What she didn't tell you is that...I'm...um..a...vvmmmpire.."

"What? Dad I couldn't understand you." It sounded like he said...

"I'm a vampire, and I'm not the only one." Yep, time to lock me up in the looney bin so I can bounce of the rubber walls.

"Dad, that's not funny." I state turning back to the grill only to meet my father's chest.

"Let me prove it." he states as he disappears right before my eyes only to reappear a few seconds later. "I'm really fast." He runs over to a tree and pulls it out of the ground. Now this isn't a sapling, this tree is fully grown and stands in front of my bedroom window. "I'm really strong." He runs back up to me, takes my hand and places it on his neck where there is no pulse. "I don't have a heart beat." Then he slowly backs away from me.

"The Cullens?" I ask.

"Are as well." he finishes.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Is human. I didn't know she was pregnant with you when she took off. I didn't know it was possible. We all thought you'd be human as well, which you are, but now we aren't so sure. I heard your thoughts earlier today which means that you, sweet pea, are special. There are some amongst us that want to hurt you, but we won't let that happen. You need to be careful who you tell your secrets to. I'm sure you'll figure out who is trustworthy." he states. "You will find out more when the others..."

"Have arrived!" Alice squealed running up to me at vampire speed. "I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant to hurt you. Can you please forgive me?" she asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Something tells me we're gonna be great friends." I throw back at her causing her to pick me up and turn around in circles.

"Jesus Alice, put the poor girl down before you break her. I'm Rosalie." the blonde glamazon states. Looking her over, she has the golden eyes, but there is something in them that tells me not to trust her as far as I can throw her...which isn't very far.

I look over to dad and tell him that she's not to be trusted...at all. She rubs me the wrong way. He nods his head and looks over to Edward, cocking his brow. Edward gives him a nod which tells me he heard me as well. I decide to try out my ability and project my thoughts of Rose to the rest of the family. They all give me a quick nod letting me know they all heard me.

As I was putting the meat on the grill, I heard what sounded like a bunch of wild elephants running toward us. What the fuck is that noise? I wondered. Just as I was getting ready to ask, a bunch of huge ass dogs ran out from the woods causing me to scream. Before I could run away, Edward grabbed me around my waist.

"Ssh, it's ok. They won't hurt you. See?" he whispered in my ear and slowly turned me around to see them changing into their human forms and pulling on shorts to cover their naked bodies. "They are shape shifters and they are here to help us protect you." he continued. Looking into my eyes, he stated in my mind, "don't trust Jake". I gave him a nod and turned back to the grill like that didn't just happen.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Billy Black." dad stated as he brought over an older Native American man in a wheel chair.

"Hey." I state while shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same. This here to my right is Harry Clearwater and his wife Sue." Billy gestured with a nod of his head.

"Hello dear. It's wonderful to finally meet you." Sue stated as she gave me a hug. When she stepped away, Harry shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." I stated.

"Can I help you with anything?" Sue asked. Esme coming up beside her waiting eagerly to help out.

"Sure, the sides are in the house. You ladies could bring them out as well as the plates and silverware. I'll just take this meat off and we'll be ready to eat."

As I turned to take the meat off the grill, Edward was standing beside me sheepishly holding the platter full of meat with a boyish smile on his face. "It was going to burn." he stated as he went over and placed the platter on the picnic table.

"Thank you." I stated honestly. It was like he read my mind...wait, he probably did. He chuckled which gave me my answer.

Once everyone helped themselves to a heaping plate, we all got situated. I just couldn't take it anymore. It was driving me bat shit crazy, I couldn't hold my tongue anymore.

"Ok, who wants to tell me what the hell is happening to me?" I asked as everyone's jaws dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shit except for the plot!**_

BPOV

Forks clattered to the table and you could hear a pin drop. I was tired of beating around the bush. Shit needed to get done and first on the agenda is finding out what the fuck is wrong with me.

"Well, to put it mildly, you are what we call a hybrid. Half vampire, half human. The only problem is that we don't really know much about them." Carlisle started. "What we do know is that we aren't sure how Renee survived the pregnancy. Normally, when a vampire gets a human pregnant, the baby develops a lot faster and...well, um...when it's ready, it eats it's way out of the mother. That didn't happen to you..." he trails off; his brows wrinkling as he thought.

"Which brings us to what I know!" Billy started. "There is an old prophecy that talks of a violet eyed goddess that will bring peace to all supernatural beings. She will rule the entire supernatural world."

"She will lead us all into the great battle against the red eyed demons and destroy them all. The only down side that I know of is that rage and hate bring out her powers. From there, you have to learn how to control them all and harness them into good." Harry added.

"And...you think the violet eyed goddess is...me?" I asked right before I burst out laughing. "This is the most fucked up thing I've ever heard of in my life." I added. "I think you are all full of shit. I'm not this goddess, hell, I'm not worth the dirt we all walk on. What makes you think that the goddess is me?" I asked starting to feel the rage bubble up in me like an active volcano getting ready to erupt.

"She's right. There is nothing special about her. She's just a mousy bitch that has freaky eyes." Jake states, boredom lacing his words. "I mean, come on. The goddess is supposed to be able to create fire with a flick of her fingers. She's supposed to drink blood to enhance her powers, and you can all see that Bella is eating human food. She's nothing and you all need to get the fuck off this prophecy bullshit. I sure as hell don't believe it!" Jake finished while crossing his arms over his huge chest.

Staring into my eyes, he continues his tirade against me. _**You are a worthless piece of shit. You are a nobody. There's nothing special about you! No body here even likes you. **_The lava in my veins is starting to rise at an alarming rate, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. _**You're just a waste of space. A pathetic little imbecile that isn't worth a damn thing, although I'd love to hop between the sheets with you and show you what you'll never have. I'll pop that cherry of yours and ruin you for any other man. After I get what I want, I'll throw you out like yesterday's trash.**_

I started shaking trying to hold back what was coming. What _it _was, I had no idea. I closed my eyes tight, taking deep breaths, ignoring the gasps coming from the people around me.

When I opened my eyes, all I heard were the screams coming from people all around me. There was some type of golden glow surrounding me. All I could see was red. Red hot rage and hatred to the despicable dick in front of me.

"Worthless piece of shit am I? Nothing special about me? A PATHETIC IMBECILE? FUCK YOU JACOB BLACK! THE ONLY CHERRY THAT'S GONNA BE POPPED IS YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"

Before I can stop it, my hand shoots out and a huge fire ball comes careening out of the palm of it and heads straight toward a very pale Jake. It hits him right in the chest causing him to fly into the woods behind my house. The backyard is in utter chaos as I feel the rage drain out of me like I'm losing my own life. When the last bit of it is gone, I crumple to the ground and slip into the darkness.

RPOV

What the fuck just happened? One minute Jake is spouting off all this bullshit and the next, he's flying through the air like he's fucking Superman. What the hell is he thinking? Is he alright? Oh well, doesn't matter. That's just more money for me in the end. Maybe I can get in on the Guard or become the Volturi Princess or something. They will owe me more than just a shit ton of money for this...that's for damn sure!

Looking around the Swan house, everyone is freaking out. Bella just fainted, the wolves are heading into the woods to see if he's still alive or not, while the elders and other head vamps are in what appears to be a heavy conversation.

"She's definitely the goddess. If this display doesn't prove that then I'm not sure what will." Harry states.

"Why did Jake have to run his mouth off to her? What is his problem Billy?" Chief asks.

"Jake, I found out, has been talking to a lot of unsavory people. They want to get their hands on your daughter to use her to gain control of everything. I don't know where I went wrong with him." Billy states while shaking his head.

"Well, if he is alive, you know what needs to be done. We can't him around anymore or her cover will be blown if it isn't already. We need to keep a closer eye on her to ensure her safety." Carlisle adds.

"Do whatever needs to be done, but we need to weed out the bad apples before they get the word out to the Volturi. You know they will want her for her gifts and they will try and poison her mind against everything good in this world. Good she has yet to see. What do you suggest?" Sue asks.

"I don't know, but we will figure it out! Lets head back to my place so I can do an evaluation on her and make sure everything is alright. I have a medical room set up downstairs. Gather everyone that has to be there and release everyone else." Carlisle states while heading over to us kids.

"I want you all to head home and prepare the medical room. Esme, Chief, and I will be there shortly with Bella. The elders will follow. Go hunt if you need to, but stay close in case we need ya." We all nod and head into the woods.

JazzPOV

That shit was fucking awesome! I hate to see people die, but damn did that mutt deserve it. She did exactly what she said she would. Popped his head like a damn cherry. It was like the fir went into him and exploded through his head. I will have to be careful when it comes to that particular gift. She could turn me into a pile of ashes before I could spit.

Carlisle just told us to head back to the house to get the room ready, but I noticed Rose veer off the course to the left saying she was going to hunt. I looked to my siblings and my darlin Alice and gave them a nod before I silently followed her.

I hoped into the trees making sure she could sense or smell me. When she finally stopped, I crouched down on a branch and waited to see what she was going to do next.

She waited for 10 minutes before she pulled out her phone. Good thing I thought to plant a recording chip into that fucker when she was shopping for clothes with Alice. See, I always tinker with the phones, upgrading them, so she thought none the wiser. This last time, I also synced her phone with Carlisle's so when she makes or receives calls, it gives him the option to pick up and listen to the call or not.

"Aro, my helper is dead. She literally popped his head like a cherry using fire. She threw a fireball at his chest and it exploded his head. I also found out she can read minds as well as speak to people in their minds. She also has supersonic hearing."

"Well, this just won't do. It appears that the violet eyed goddess prophecy is coming to fruition. I shall send a guard member no one knows to play the part of a long lost friend of yours. Keep us posted on all the latest developments. Her name is Victoria. She will be bringing her mate James and his friend Laurent with her. They will arrive in a week." with that, Aro hung up.

This is not good at all. Three new vamps are coming to the area and they are red eyes. Charlie and Carlisle will not be pleased. Neither will the rest of us.

As soon as Rose took off, I gave her a 20 minute head start, while I created my alibi. I went ahead and met up with the others to hunt and pass on what I found out.

CPOV

The call between Aro and Rose just ended. I can't believe my own daughter is betraying us. On top of that, there are three new vamps coming to town in a week. What am I gonna do?

Bella is laid out in the back seat across Edward and Emmett since they refused to leave her for some on godly reason. Charlie is hot on our tail with elders in his car. Esme is sitting beside me silently crying after hearing what Rose and Aro had to say. I'm not too surprised though. Rose has always made sure everything was about her. I hope she knows that she will not get whatever she is hoping for. Especially knowing Aro like I do. He will get what he wants and dispose of everything that stands in his way. I really need to get Bella in better with our kids. She will complete our family once she breaks down the walls she created.

I need to have a little chat with my boys as well. No time like the present I guess. "So, may I ask what is going on with the two of you? I've never seen you boys so...clingy." I ask hoping to get the ball rolling.

"I don't know Carlisle. It's like, as soon as I looked into her eyes, my world fell off it's axis. I've never felt like this before. Not even with Rose." Em started.

"Same here. It was like nothing in world mattered anymore unless it dealt with her." Edward added. "Do you know what's happening to us?" he asked completely lost.

I couldn't help but chuckle causing them both to cock an eyebrow at me. "Boys, I think you just met your mate." I stated with more chuckles bubbling from my lips while Esme gasped.

"How could that be? Everyone is destined to have one mate that completes the other half of their soul. I never heard such a thing as 2 vampires having one mate. Is it even possible? Wouldn't they fight?" Esme started spewing questions as they came to her mind.

"Well, I think we need to ask Billy about that! Maybe he will know more. As far as I know, it's impossible to have more than one mate, but we already know Bella is special. I just don't know what that means for our dear boys." I stated as I slipped deep into thought.

"I think...it's ok." Em started. "I don't really mind sharing her with Edward. It just feels...right?" he added with confusion.

"Yeah, I think you're right Em. The only problem is that she's new to all of this, so we need to let her develop her own thoughts and feelings on the matter. Take it slow. Start off as friends and let it go from there. Don't force her into anything she isn't ready for." Edward added.

"Shit, what am I gonna do about Rose? She claims that we are mates, but I'm not so sure anymore. She'll notice if I just stop all contact with her." Em whined, not sure what to do now that he's found his true mate.

"Don't worry about her. I have a feeling she will be pushing you away before you know it. Her vanity will be the death of her, that's for sure. Hell, maybe one of the new vamps will be her true mate. We'll just have to wait and see." Esme stated with venom lacing her words. "She'll get what's coming to her. I guarandamntee it!" Shit, mama bear's brought out the claws. Damn she's so hot when she gets like this.

Ok, focus..."We're here, lets get her inside so I can examine her." I state as I open the door and head to the back of the car to help her out.

Rushing inside and down the stairs, I'm greeted by a sullen Alice. She must have seen the phone call. "Jazz will be here soon. He went to hunt, just to be on the safe side." she stated as she went to greet Rose at the back door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Nope...still own just the plot of this story! **_

ChiefPOV

"Billy, what the fuck just happened?" I asked. "Please tell me my daughter didn't just kill your son." I state hoping this will not cause a rift between us and the Quileutes.

"Charlie, my son has been meeting and talking with Rosalie. They are both plotting against us all. As much as I hate to say it, he got what was coming to him. I just don't understand why he turned to the dark side." Billy stated with regret lacing his voice. "We protect everyone from the red eyes, I don't know where I went wrong with him. I'll never know either unless..." he trails off into his thoughts.

"I'm sure Edward will tell you if you ask him. Maybe he can clear up any confusion you may have over Jake's decision." I stated while letting my mind wander to Edward. Good boy that one. Hell, all the Cullens were good. Well, except for the blonde girl. There's just something about her that rubs me the wrong way. Much like Jake when he phased.

Edward is one of the good ones though. Emmett as well. He's a bit on the immature side, but when he's serious, you just know you'll be alright.

"Speaking of Edward, there's something that I've withheld about the prophecy. I better tell you before the others since I'm sure they will be asking when we get there." I cocked an eyebrow at him, telling him to continue. "You see, the violet eyed goddess is special, which you already know that, but she is one of a kind. She...um, well...according to the prophecy, she'll have not one but 2 mates." he stated while watching me.

"Two mates?" I asked. "You mean to tell me that there will be 2 men in my daughter's future?" I asked just for clarification.

Billy let out a sigh and nodded his head. "You see, she will need the extra protection and when the three of them take the throne, all will be right in the world. They will have a bond that no one can break once they've consummated their relationship. They will have children and their children will have children and so on. Their bloodlines will continue to ensure that the rightful heir take their places. Each heir will have 2 mates and all will live forever unless...he trails off telling me that someone would have to kill them to get rid of them.

"Do you know who they will be?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No. I do know that they have to be as strong as her. They will not have her gifts, but they will be the key to helping her control them. They can calm her with just a look." he stated. "We will know when she's found them because their eyes will change color. They will not remain gold or red. They will change back to the color they were as a human...but still go black with thirst and/or rage." he added.

"So, I will need to keep an eye on everyone's eyes? I can do that! I just hope that whoever they are, deserve to have her. She's been through so much already." I contemplated.

"She's always been an old soul. We already know this. She became the mother when she was old enough to fend for herself." Billy stated. "Sure, her childhood suffered greatly, but it didn't make her a bad person. If anything, it made her stronger." he added as we pulled up outside Carlisle's house.

EmPOV

Could it really be true? Am I part of a love triangle with my brother and the violet eyed goddess? It sure as hell feels right. With just one look in those big violet eyes, I see nothing but the future. It all revolves around her. I must keep her safe...I must keep her happy...I must love her and only her. Bella is slowly becoming my world. Judging by the look on Edward's face, he feels the same way.

We were supposed to head out and hunt, but Edward and I just couldn't leave her until we knew she was safe. We laid her body across our laps and just watched her as she slept. I wonder what is going through her mind right now. Is she dreaming? If so, what about?

As we pulled into the driveway to our house, everyone jumped out of the cars. Esme and Carlisle headed into the house to make sure the room was set up and ready for her. Edward slowly got out of the car, while I pulled her onto my lap and slowly got out of the back seat.

Charlie rushed over to us, hovering around his unconscious daughter while Billy and the other elders made their way into the house.

As I walked in the front door, Rose walked in from the back, took one look at me holding Bella, and started growling. This just won't do after what I heard in the car.

"Shut the fuck up Rose. It's not like I can wake her up and make her walk downstairs." I sneered at her. She was really starting to piss me off. Why I would mate with someone that only cared about themselves is beyond me. Guess this is what the humans would call an eye opener. The rose colored glasses are now off.

"Em, what the hell is wrong with you? She's just a human. Give her to someone else and go hunt like you were supposed to. I'll even join you." she stated while giving me her bedroom eyes.

"Let me get her to the medical room and I'll go hunting with Edward. You just do whatever it was you were going to do." with that, I headed downstairs and gently placed her in the bed while Rose stomped her foot and headed to the room we shared.

Edward grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered her with it, longing for her to open her eyes and tell us she was alright. He lightly caresses her cheek as he stands to his full height. I place my hand on his shoulder. "Come on, lets go hunt so we can be here when she opens her eyes." I state as we take one last look upon the beauty resting on the bed, before turning and heading out into the Olympic National Forest.

EPOV

She looked so small in that bed. So fragile, like she could be broken so easily. She was a human sized porcelain doll. I don't know, I know she's stronger than she looks, but at this time, she's just so...vulnerable. I slowly turn to Em and nod my head telling him I will join him on his hunt. Lord only knows I need to release the beast that is bubbling within me. He wants to bring Jacob back to life only to kill him over and over again for the things he said about the angel lying in my house. The things he though about her...I shudder at the thoughts that ran through his head. Luckily for me, my angel turned to the darkness within her and didn't even break a nail when she popped his head like an infected zit.

What worries me more is when she finds out that she has 2 mates. I don't know what she will say about that. Hopefully, she won't flip out. Sure, it will definitely cause a stir, but will she give us a chance? Poor Em, he will have to get rid of Rose as soon as possible. She won't even consider being with him until he proves his loyalty to her. That may become quite the problem. Rose is vain and territorial with what she deems is hers. She won't go down without a fight. I have to agree with everyone else's thoughts on this one, and hope one of the vamps heading this way is her true mate. After that, it will be a cake walk.

Now, when she wakes up, Em and I need to start building the foundation to our future together...as a threesome. We need to take this slow. Start off as friends and work our way up from there.

Rushing up the edge of the cliffs, I spotted a couple mountain lions which took a blink of an eye to devour. Sated, I headed over to the cave where I knew I'd find Em rousing a bear or two from hibernation. Sinking down on the edge of the cave opening, I let him finish his fight, sinking deeper into my thoughts.

How does this triangle work? I don't find Em attractive in the slightest, which means we won't be a pair. I suppose sharing Bella will be the only link between us, but I still can't seem to figure out how that will even work. I was born in 1901 and as far as my virgin mind knows, there is only one way to be with a woman. I was raised to be a gentleman, and we only knew of one way to make love.

Don't get me wrong, I've seen some of the shit humans do these days, and most make me cringe. Isn't it found disrespectful to put your manhood in a woman's mouth? In her ass? I just don't get it. They seem disrespectful to me, but the women apparently enjoyed it if they constantly thought about it. Still, I could never disrespect our Bella that way. It just felt...wrong. I don't know, maybe it's just my way of thinking. It may not be so bad once I experience it for myself.

Just them, Em came out of the cave a plopped down beside me. His shirt was torn up and there were sticks and leaves trapped in his curly hair. We just sat in silence for a while. I wasn't keeping track of the time. There's really no point. I knew we needed to head back soon in case Bella woke up.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Em asked.

"I honestly don't know. All I can say is it feels...right. But Em, we need to take this really slow for Bella's sake. She's going to freak out when she realizes that we are both her mates. We need to start off with getting to know her. Become her friends. Let it lead us from there. She will know when the time is right to initiate the actual relationship between us." I state on the verge of begging. Em is not a patient man, but he has no choice in this matter.

"I can do slow. Only for Bella though. I think things were rushed with Rose. She was like an angel when I woke up from the change. I never had any of these feelings for her. Bella started a fire in my veins that can only be put out by her." he explained.

"Lets head back to the house. Hopefully, she's still asleep. I want to be there when she wakes up. I know you do as well. Just don't forget about Rose." I state as we jump off the cliff and head home.

BPOV

_Everything around me is hazy. I'm in some sort of meadow. A perfect circle cut out of the forest that is overrun with purple and blue wildflowers. The wind is blowing gently causing the flowers and leaves to sway. I feel a presence beside me, laying down and giggling. As I turn my head to the right, to see who is with me, a beautiful woman dressed in a white sundress kneels down beside me. She has black hair and vibrant violet eyes, just like mine. She is shorter in stature, but has the face of an angel._

"_Bella, I am the Goddess Nyx. I am here to enlighten you on what will be ahead. There is so much to explain, yet not enough time, so I will tell you what I can at this time. We will be seeing a lot of each other and our meetings should be kept between us and your mates."_

"_Mates? As in more than one?" I ask completely befuddled._

"_Yes, they are the two that will do anything to protect and love you while helping to pass on my bloodline. I know that you will freak out when you start developing feelings for these two, but don't. They feel the same as you. I promise you that." she adds with a giggle. "They will follow your lead when it comes to the relationship and will not push you. Take your time and get to know them inside and out. They will do the same. Just do what feels right at the time." she adds as an afterthought._

"_When will I meet them?" I ask._

"_My dear, you already have. Just know that I will never be too far away. I will help you harness your powers and prepare you through your dreams until you are ready. Be wary of the Rosalie for the time being. She may change her mind soon enough about what the Volturi want and are willing to give her. Be prepared to be harsh but forgiving if she asks for it. Just make her work for that forgiveness is all I ask. Now, child, you must wake up." she stated as she rose from the ground and the entire meadow disappeared._

"Bella, thank god. Are you alright?" my father asks as soon as my eyes open up. Looking around the room, I see all of the Cullens standing around the bed, as well as the elder Quileutes. Looking into Billy's sad eyes, I slowly sit up and rub my eyes.

"Billy, I am so sorry about..." I start only to be cut off.

"Nonsense Bella, he was in the wrong. I just don't understand why he did such a thing." Billy stated sadly.

"He was greedy. Apparently there was a lot of money involved on the Volturi's end. Whether or not he would've received it, I'm not so sure." I stated. "Still, I'm sorry for killing him. I tried but I couldn't control it." I added.

"We know, child, now how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked going into doctor mode.

"I have a headache and I feel drained." I told them all. Wonder how long I was out for?

"About three hours." Edward stated with a smirk. What a smart ass.

As I looked into his eyes, something caught my attention. "Hey, your eyes have a bit of green in them. Is that normal? I thought veggies had golden eyes and everyone else had red.?" I asked cocking my head to the side and looking at everyone else. "You too Em. Your eyes have a touch of...blue?" I guess.

Well, I guess I figured out who my mates are, I just need to confirm my suspicion with Nyx. She told me to only tell my mates of her coming to my dreams...I'll ask and see if I can tell the others that I trust. There is more to this prophecy than just me. My gut is telling me so. I can't wait until I can go back to sleep. I already have hundreds of questions for her.

RPOV

Shit, looks like I'm about to lose my monkey man to Plain Jane. I knew from the beginning that he wasn't my true mate, but damn I wish he was. He could calm me like no other. When I heard Bella tell everyone that greed was what got Jacob on the Volturi's side, it made me start to think. Was she right about that? Would they really give me what they promised or do away with me?

Decisions...decisions.

Should I get away from the dark side? Could I straddle the line? Play the martyr? Could I help out the one person who changed my life? I put this family though hell because of what Carlisle did to me, but was now the time for my reckoning? Would this be my last chance to belong to an actual family that isn't power hungry?

I think it's time that I think this over long and hard. Decide where in the hell my life will go pending on which side I choose. Lets just hope I pick the right one.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shit but the plot and a now 12 year old daughter who is obsessed with everything Edward Cullen AND Harry Styles and suffers from that damn One Direction Infection...better than Bieber Fever if you ask me...though I have to give it to the kid...his shit is getting better! ;)**_

JazzPOV

Resolved and determined. That is what I'm getting from Rose. I wonder what's going through her head right at this time. Something just doesn't sit right with me. I'll definitely have to keep an eye on her. This past weekend, so much shit has gone down it seems like Bella's been here much longer than just 3 damn days. To top it all off, Bella is being released to the wolves...no, not those ones in particular, the ones at Forks High. That's right, to day is the dreaded Monday...Bella's first day. Now, the problem with that is...I know how these humans are. Which brings me to my next dilemma, keeping everyone, especially Bella, calm to avoid disaster. Don't get me wrong, the town of Forks knows that there is something different about us, they just have no idea what it is. Actually, I take that back, there are some witches here that know exactly what we are, but will not say anything because we have stood up for them, gaining an alliance and keeping the secrets between us.

When they found out about Bella coming to live with the Chief, the witches came and offered to help her out as well. No hidden agenda. Besides, with the Chief being what he is, I think they are curious about her possibly being a hybrid.

SHIT! Why didn't I think of that before? Maybe the witches know something about hybrids and maybe even about the prophecy.

"Already on it!" Edward called to me after the thought passed through my mind. He plans on telling Carlisle my thoughts and getting a possible meeting with the High Priest/Priestess, since we have no idea who's in charge of the coven. "We'll talk to the kids at school today and see if their leaders will meet with us. We just have to find out who is trustworthy among them." he added.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I add heading downstairs to get in the car. It's only Rose, Alice, and I going in her cherry red 2013 Chevy Camaro with the convertible top. Fucking gorgeous machine if I do say so myself.

EmPOV

Why do I get the feeling that we are not gonna have a good day? I know, because Bella will be paraded in front of the entire student body of Forks High and become the shiny new toy. Well, with Edward and I by her side, not to mention Alice and Jazz, I'm sure we can keep the hound dogs at bay. I just worry what the females are going to be like. Bella is a beautiful girl which will make the other girls jealous and bring out the worst in them if you ask me.

Pulling up to Bella's house, just as she was heading to her father's cruiser, I honk the horn to get their attention while I throw my jeep in park and hop out of the car, rushing at a human pace over to the Chief and the lovely Bella.

"Mornin Chief. I figured I'd save you the trip and pick her up to go to school, that is, if you don't mind?" I ask turning to look at the gorgeous creature that will be my mate.

"As long as Bella doesn't mind, I don't see the harm in it." Chief states as he cocks a brow at Edward who decided to join us.

"Bella, would you prefer to ride in style to school with us?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows and breaking out the dimples for added effect.

She giggles and blushes. "Sure, why not. Don't get me wrong dad, I love riding in the cruiser, but..."

"I know, it's only fun when you get to play with the buttons. Not so impressing when you're in high school." he states while rolling his eyes, then staring us down with a glare. "Take care of my girl." he added as he went to the cruiser and headed off to work.

"My lady, your chariot awaits." I bow and offer her my arm as Edward mimics my chivalry. She giggles and takes our offered arms, blushing once again.

Edward opens the door while I lift her up into the jeep. I rush around the back of the car and hop in, putting the jeep in drive and heading to school.

"We'll get your schedule at school and make sure one of us is in your class at all times. With you gaining new powers, we need to make sure we keep up a human pretense so as not to cause alarm and alert others of who you are. Try to remain as calm as you can. It's a good thing we are all seniors this year." Edward spouted off.

"Yeah, these kids here are narrow minded and can be quite cruel. Hopefully, we can help you avoid that." I added.

"I'm sure I won't really be noticed, once the shiny new toy wears off. Or...at least I hope so anyways." she states.

As we are pulling up to the school, we park beside Rose's car, where they are waiting for us. All of the humans are looking around, waiting to see a new vehicle or the Chief's cruiser. They are ready to pounce on the new toy and make it their own. The boys wondering if the new girl is hot, the girls wondering if they can get their popularity to rise with the new addition. The witches are already heading our way to greet us all and ask questions about the new girl. They have no idea we have her with us. Damn gossip mongers, although the witches are at least genuine.

I hop out of the car and head to the passenger side, to hopefully keep Bella to ourselves for just a little bit longer before the wolves descend. This time, I open the door while Edward helps her out. This love triangle thing is easier than I thought it would be. I haven't had any feelings of jealousy toward Edward at all so far. Maybe it won't be as hard as we think it is.

Once Bella is out of the car, she already starts rubbing her temples. "Are they always like this?" she asks Edward.

"Worse actually." he states as he places his hand on her shoulder.

I have no idea what they are talking about until I hear it for myself.

"_**So, where is the new girl?"**_

"_**Damn, I hope she's hot. I'm tired of the limited selection I already have!"**_

"_**Damn, they all look so fucking good. Just once is all I would need to show them how a real woman can handle them."**_

I look around and don't see anyone talking. Oh shit, please tell me that I'm not going crazy...

"**You're not going crazy. I hear them too."** Bella states while she is looking into my eyes. **"I think you just gained a new ability. Edward?"** she asked trying to get his attention.

"**Yeah, I think she's right Em. I'll teach you the tricks of the trade in class, just be careful and pay attention. That way you don't answer someone's thoughts."**

I nod my head and keep my mouth shut. This could actually be pretty cool. I can have conversations with them without anyone else knowing. This could lead to the most awesome prank-a-thon ever!

BPOV

Poor Em. Why out of this whole weekend did his ability have to develop now, on a Monday morning when we are at school. I really hope he can keep it together.

"Lets head inside and get your schedule." Edward says while offering me his arm.

"Sounds good to me." I state while taking his arm and offering my other arm to Em.

Walking into school, everyone's head turns to us as we pass them and head to the doors that will lead me into the office. I block out all thoughts since I'm sure I don't really want to know what everyone is thinking. Judging from the low rumbles coming from the men on each side of me, it's not good.

We all head into the office, where the wonderful Ms. Cope stutters and blushes as my men change up our schedules so that we are all in the same classes. How they managed to do that, I don't think I want to know. But hey, whatever works!

As we head out of the office, still arm in arm, I hear a huff behind me, letting me know that Rose is not pleased with being ignored.

"**She's just mad that she can't hold any male's attention with you here."**

Edward and Em chuckle as I look into Em's eyes and giggle.

Our first class is English. The boys walk me up to the teacher so I can hand him my schedule to get signed and receive my book, then they lead me to a seat between each of them as the class started.

Everything was going great until lunch time. I grabbed a plate with pizza and a bottle of Hawaiian Punch and let the guys lead me to their table. Alice, Rose, and Jasper were already there, playing with their food to keep up the pretense of being human. I sat between Edward and Em, causing Rose to huff and glare at me. Not sure what that was about, although she claimed Em as hers. Maybe that's her problem. She lost Em to his true mate causing her to be the odd Cullen out.

I was just about to take a bite of my pizza when I heard a throat clear behind me. Rolling my eyes, I placed my pizza back on its plate and turned to see who was trying to get my attention.

Two girls were ogling my men. One was a little taller than me with fried blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Her face layered with all kinds of products and makeup. To be honest, it looked like shit. The brunette beside her that was closer to Rose in height was just as bad.

"Hi, I'm Jessica and this is Lauren." the brunette spouted off. "You must be the new girl. Well, we thought we'd help you out. You see, the people you are sitting with are the freaks of Forks High. Lauren thought we should come and save you before your reputation took a huge hit." she stated while still batting her lashes at Edward. Lauren was focused on Em.

"Well, I think I'm a great judge of character and if you ask me, you are the freaks of Forks High." this statement snapped the girls out of their lust induced hazes. "You too look like you've been ridden by every male in this town, so I think I'll pass. What don't you go back to your table and fantasize about things you only wish you could have." with that, I turned around facing the table as they all started laughing and clapping.

I heard the girls huff and stalk away from our table. "You realize that you've just created more drama than we need?" Rose asked.

"I'm sure I have, but look at it this way, payback's a bitch and I'm the biggest one they'll ever come across. Now, whether you choose to help me..." I trailed off while Rose's smile steadily grew.

"We need to talk once we get home...alone if you don't mind. I have a few things I need to get off my chest." she stated while fidgeting with her shirt.

"It's a date." I stated while taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze causing her to relax and smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Woke up this morning and noticed I still don't own shit...except for my new baby blue 2005 Mustang...talk about a car with balls...and it's only a V6!**_

RPOV

As I slowly ascend the stairs to what was once known as my and Em's room, I can't help but pray. Pray that Bella and the family forgives me for the wrong I have done. Pray that I still have a place within this family. Pray for a second chance to make things right and prove that I can change for the better.

If I'm not mistaken, the three guard members that Aro is sending have been looking for a way out for over a hundred years. This may be my chance to gain them as allies in the battle that is on the horizon. Maybe one of them are my true mate as well. I love Emmett with all my heart, but once Bella arrived, my feelings shifted. I still love him...but as a brother. Hell, I took one look at Bella and instantly loved her as a sister, but I've been fighting it tooth and nail. My biggest worry is that I will end up a Nomad wandering the world alone for the rest of my existence. I deserve it as punishment, but I'm hoping that is not the case.

After overhearing what Bella has been through, I can't help but kick my own ass. Her mother has put her through hell. The poor girl, even before we learned she was a hybrid, never was able to have any friends. Hell, she's never had a mother, so she has no idea what she's missed out on. Well, with the help of the Cullens and myself, that's all about to change.

As I take a seat on the bed in the room, I try to gather my thoughts so I can say what I need to say and beg for another chance.

"Rose, you don't have to apologize to me. I already know that you are sorry." Bella states as she sits in the computer chair across the room.

"No, I do. I treated you so horribly and trusted the Volturi more than my own family." that statement caused a round of snarls from all of the family members. "I was wrong to think that I could get what I want through them, especially if I helped them. I was so wrong, and now, I've brought them to our front door. Now, I don't deserve another chance and I completely understand that I have to earn everyone's trust all over again, but I want to try. I hope you and the rest of the family will give me another chance to prove my loyalty. I know what Aro is planning. I'm hoping the nomads he is sending are the ones looking for a way out of the guard. If that is the case, then there are three more allies to add to our side."

"We already know who they are sending, what exactly do you mean if it's who you "think" they are?" asks Carlisle as he enters the room. The rest of the family following behind him.

"Before you saved me, there were three vampires that stumbled upon me in the alleyway. I was human and don't remember what they looked like. I just remember hearing the name Victoria. They were looking for the violet eyed goddess back then. My eyes were a deep blue, almost purple. When they realized I wasn't her, they left because they smelled you heading my way." Rose stated.

"Why are you telling us this now? Why not back then before I changed you? Or right after when the memory was still fresh?" he asked.

"Because I lost the memory...until I heard that name. It all came rushing back to me then. I still have no idea what they look like, I just have the name. Would you have believed me if I told you back then?" Rose asked.

"It doesn't really matter because they will be here within the hour." Alice stated as she faded into her visions. "They have come early to test the waters and see if it really is the goddess or not. If it is, they will join us. They even adapt to our diet looking to please the goddess. They are hoping to become part of her guard. She will give them a real purpose in their existence; one that their gifts will be used for good instead of bad." she added.

"Rose, I forgive you, but you have a long road ahead of you to earn my trust since you never had it to begin with. I can see what you have to offer this family and I really want that. I can't speak for the rest of them, but I forgive you. I'm going to prepare the rooms for our guests. Alice, get them some clothes that fit, then plan a shopping trip to get them more. Esme, Rose, come help me with the rooms. Gentlemen, do what you do best and guard us with your lives." with that, Bella left my room and headed downstairs.

I let out a sob I had been holding back since she told me she would give me a chance. The guys all looked at me and let out sighs of their own.

"It will take time, but I will give you another chance since my mate has such a loving soul." Edward stated.

"I will too, but she is right, you have a long road ahead of you." Em added.

Jazz sent waves of calm and forgiveness my way to let me know he agrees with the rest of the family. Carlisle gives me a smile and a hug, then leads them all out to the front porch to plan out a strategy in case they want to fight.

I run downstairs and grab all of the cleaning supplies and start the dirty work.

BPOV

I couldn't help but forgive Rose. She never met the Volturi or seen them in action. She is going on what she hears about them, which are all false leads. They are not as nice as they are portrayed to be. Everyone is afraid of them, so they refuse to say anything bad about the Italian coven. They have eyes and ears everywhere.

Carlisle is calling my father right now, telling him that they will be arriving sooner than we expected, so he will be here within the hour to greet our new guests.

Esme just finished making the beds after Rose cleaned the rooms. Alice was gathering them clothes, while I was fixing up the bathrooms with towels and toiletries they may need.

With everything finished, all we can do now is wait.

APOV

I like the way Rose is thinking right now. We are all bored to tears and she keeps glancing at Bella, picturing her getting a complete makeover courtesy of herself.

As I look into the future, I can't help but squeal with excitement. All of us girls could use a makeover. Bella, is about to receive a new gift, one that doesn't come from hate. It comes from love. She will be able to make our hair and nails grow. She will have to ability to change our looks whenever we want to, and she can even age us so we can stay in certain places longer. The only way this will happen though is if she will agree to let Rose give her a makeover.

I look to Rose and give her a smile and a wink, which makes her smile devilishly. Esme knows we are up to something, but has no idea what. She does feel the love between us girls though, and that's all she's ever wanted.

"Bella, can I try something with your hair?" Rose asks.

"What's wrong with my hair?" she asks.

"Nothing Bella, but it could use a trim. You have a lot of dead ends." Rose states as she runs her fingers through Bella's long hair.

"I suppose so." she states and all hell breaks loose.

"I have the perfect outfit to go with your new hair!" I squeal as I run out of the room.

"Can I put some make up on you?" Esme asks timidly.

"What is this? Bella Barbie time?" she asks while giggling.

"It's not like we have anything better to do!" Rose states as she giggles.

"Ok, but when I'm finished, it's your turn next." Bella adds.

This is going to be an awesome bonding experience for all of us. Even our guests.

EmPOV

Makeover. Rose wants to makeover my Bella. She never wanted to do such things. Not even with Alice. I think she is actually going to change. This is awesome. I always wanted her to have friends, but she never wanted to get close to the women in our family. Now that we know why, it's understandable. She's always been selfish and bitter, but to actually hear and see this side of her, I'm loving it.

I can hear Charlie pulling into the drive now. He'll be here in a few seconds, the nomads have yet to show up. They'll be here soon. I can feel it. Jazz is on edge which means he knows that they are close, but not coming onto the property just yet.

"How much longer till they get here?" Charlie asks as the bushes in front of us rustle and a black man with dreadlocks emerges; followed by a fiery red haired female and a blonde man.

Charlie slowly sinks into a crouch, snarls rippling out of his chest; venom oozing out of his mouth. I've never seen the Chief so...feral. The man is actually scaring me.

The black man lowers into a crouch of his own in front of the female, while the blonde looks on in fascination.

"I am James" the blonde man states, "this is Laurent and Victoria" he adds trying to break the ice just as the women's giggles filter through the air causing everyone to relax.

Victoria looks to the house and giggles herself. I look behind me and don't see anything, so I'm not too sure what she's giggling about.

"May I go to the women?" she asks. I look over to the other men and see they don't find her threatening, so I step aside from the front door to allow her access. "Just you." I state as I open the front door and more giggles float through the air.

I look into Alice's mind and see that Victoria will be joining them in the festivities. There is no threat from her. Alice also shows me that the men will join us in the house. There's more to the vision, but she cuts me off by singing a Britney Spears song in Gaelic.

"We know why you're here." Carlisle starts.

"To get away from the guard and become part of a family." James answers.

Our jaws drop. We weren't expecting that as an answer.

"We started off as Nomads until Aro found out about our gifts and recruited us. We are part of the guard but still live the nomadic lifestyle to stay as far from Volterra as we can. They are out of line and have been changing up the rules to benefit their needs. Not the species. Anyone that they consider a threat is killed...no questions asked. We lost many friends because of this. It's time to get them off the thrones. They are abusing their power." James adds while Laurent nods in agreement.

"What gifts do you possess?" Jazz asks.

"I am the best tracker in the world...better than Demetri." James states.

"I can reach into the mind of any vampire and control them." Laurent states. "Victoria can evade being captured."

"Victoria is your mate?" Edward asks Laurent.

"Yes, we want a better life. One where we can settle down and live life as a family and have friends." he states. "James is still looking for his mate, but hopes to settle down so he has something to offer her when he does find her." he adds.

"So you are not loyal to the Volturi in any way?" Chief asks.

"Only to stay alive." James answers.

"They are speaking the truth. I am a lie detector." Chief states. "Remember that if you change your minds." he adds with a smirk.

"Shall we go inside then and discuss things more? Would you gentlemen like to get cleaned up? We have rooms set up for you where you can shower and change if you want to." Carlisle adds while he leads us all in the house.

"That would be awesome!" Laurent states while James agrees with a nod.

"I'll show you to your rooms then. Follow me." Edward states as he head up to the second floor.

VPOV

When I went to the room where the giggling was coming from, I never thought I'd see the day where three vampires were conducting a makeover on a human...at least I think she's a human. There's something different about her smell.

Then, I notice the vamps have different colored hair. One has blonde hair with red streaks flowing through it, one has black hair with pink streaks through it, and then there's one with caramel colored hair with blue streaks through it.

"How did you do that?" I ask before making my presence known and startling them all. They all start laughing deep belly laughs. When the human wipes her eyes and looks at me, I draw in a sharp breath. Her eyes, they are amethyst. A deep purple. It's her! I fall to my knees and bow my head. "Goddess." I whisper in a pleading tone.

"Come to me and rise. There is no need for any of that. We are all family now." she states. "What is your name?" she asks.

"Victoria." I say while looking deep into her eyes that hold the promise of something better if I stay by her side.

"We are all friends and family here. I am Bella, the blonde is Rosalie, the raven haired is Alice, and this is Esme, our mother for all intents and purposes."

"I have a room set up for you dear. If you would like to follow me, you can get cleaned up and join us in our fun." Esme states in a motherly tone while ushering me out of the room. "We don't do formalities here. You will become a part of this family in the end." she adds causing me to let out a sob.

As I walk into the room, I see that Laurent has already cleaned himself up and is downstairs with the rest of the men. I gaze around the room and a feeling of comfort envelops me. I am finally home where I belong.

JPOV

The house is really nice. I'd love to own something like this to offer to my mate when I find her. I have always wanted the comfort these people have. Even as a human, I never felt this kind of comfort. Such a shame. I was used and abused as a human, and it followed into my new existence. I am still used and abused by the Volturi, but something tells me that being here, with this family, it will be different. I will not be judged. They will not abuse what I have to offer, and they may even help me get to where they all are today.

Standing in the middle of my room, I don't want to touch anything. I'm afraid I will taint everything that is within my reach. There is a clean outfit sitting on the huge king sized bed, fresh towels hanging in the bathroom, and here I stand, waiting for something to pop the bubble I just entered.

Home, this is what it feels like. I'm wrapped in a warm bubble that prevents the bad from touching me, tainting me. Nothing and no one can hurt me here. They don't want to. For the first time in my life, since the day I was born, I am safe.

I can't take it any longer. I grab the clean clothes and head straight for the shower. As soon as the hot water hits me, I let out a content sigh. It's been ages since I've been clean. The Volturi always have me out and about, tracking someone at all times while keeping an eye out for the goddess, so I never get a chance to just rest. Take a load off, relax. I could get used to this.

I take my time washing my greasy hair and dirt caked body. I can't wait to see what I should look like at all times. Maybe now that I'm clean, I will be more appealing to my mate, whoever she is. I just hope she can look past all of my scars. At least they aren't as bad as Jasper's. I literally tip my hat to that man. I can't believe he survived the Southern Wars. Hell, as far as I know, they are still going to this day. That Maria is a nasty piece of work. I'm sure the goddess will get rid of them as soon as the Volturi are finished.

I can hear all the women cackling like a bunch of hens down the hall. I can't help but smile. Normally, I'm surrounded by screams of terror and outrage. Even in the castle, there are never sounds like these coming from within the walls. Everything there is always serious, here...it seems now is not the time for such things. As I turn to head downstairs, I run into someone, knocking them off balance. I reach out to grab them before they fall when I look into a pair of butterscotch eyes framed by blonde hair with red streaks through it. My venom turns to lava running through my veins and my world slides off its axis. Nothing will ever be the same for me again as I look into the face of a fallen angel.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own a damn thing but the plot!**_

BPOV

I just witnessed history...swear to god I did. Rose went from the ice queen to the marshmallow queen. She met her true mate in James. Honestly, the guy really fucking creeps me out. There's just something about the way he looks at you. Like you're about to meet your maker. Although, I have a feeling that things are about to change for him. He's slowly melting into a puddle of goo as we speak. You can literally see his rough exterior melt into something softer. Maybe a marshmallow? Not sure, but that's my cue to get out of dodge. These two look like they are about to bring down the house...LITERALLY!

I can't help but giggle as I make my way around the newly twitterpated couple. This should be interesting. As I make my way to the family room, I hear a round of gasps. Looking over my shoulder, I see Edward and Emmett with their jaws dropped to the ground. I decided to go with some blue and purple streaks throughout my hair. They are my favorite colors after all.

I couldn't help but giggle at their reaction. Alice put me in a really pretty blue dress that goes from light to dark, top to bottom. It hits just above my knees and was the cutest sundress I've ever seen. I was just about to go and see what the plan for today was, but Edward and Emmett each stepped up to me taking a hand.

"Will you come with us? We have something to show you." Edward asked with a sheepish smile.

"Sure, but shouldn't we check with the others..." I trail off as Emmett tosses me over his shoulder and bolts out the door, Edward growling after us before he catches up to us. I'm a laughing mess over Em's shoulder while he's cackling like a madman, Edward chuckling at my predicament. Before I can catch my breath and yell at them, we stop. Em slowly and tenderly puts me on my feet.

"Everyone is doing their own thing today, so Edward and I decided to steal you away to get to know you better." Em states with a boyish smile, his dimples in full effect.

Seriously, how can I be mad at him with a baby face like that? "Ok, but where are we?" I asked.

"Edward found this place when he wanted to get away from all of the couples. I'm ashamed to say that I was one of them, but I seriously though that Rosie was my mate. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." he stated while glancing in my eyes every few seconds, not sure how I will react to this knowledge.

"Em, it's all in the past. Mistakes are made, all we can do is learn from them." I stated while my heart expanded a little with the truth in my statement. "Now, where are we?" I asked with a giggle and a blush.

Edward lead me by my shoulders over to the edge of what appeared to be an opening in the forest. "Just walk through those trees." he stated.

When I stepped through the trees, they opened up into a perfectly circular shaped meadow with little blue and purple wild flowers sprouting out of the ground everywhere. It was beautiful and perfect for what they had planned today.

I ran from the trees, laughing and turning in circles with my arms in the air. Just as I started getting dizzy, I felt arms wrap around my waste and pull me down to the ground. I was still laughing when I looked into the golden green eyes of a laughing Edward. Looking over his shoulder, I could see Em with his golden blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Before I could say anything, Edward was lifted off of me by an ankle and held upside down by him.

"Em, what the hell are you doing?" Edward screeched. Yes, he screeched.

"Dude, you should've seen the look on your face." Em laughed causing him to drop Edward onto his head and fall to the ground in a fit of chuckles. This only caused me to laugh harder while Edward tried to look angry, but eventually succumbed to the laughter around him.

As our laughter died down into snickers, we all sat in a circle, me between the brothers. "Ok, you guys wanted to get to know me better, so ask your questions. I'll answer anything you ask." I say not thinking anything of it.

"Well, what do you like to do in your free time?" Em asked.

"I'm a huge book worm. It's so bad that I fall in love with the characters and I just can't get enough of them, so I read a lot of fan fiction to get more of them. There are so many brilliant writers out there and put the characters into some very sticky situations and answers my 'what if' questions about them. Like, what if Mr. Darcy wasn't such a pain in the ass? What if he gave into what he felt instead of fighting his feelings. It's truly a breath of fresh air."

"I know your mom didn't really give a shit about you, but did you have any friends back in Phoenix?" Edward asked.

"Honestly, when my mother left my father, we moved around constantly. So I never had a chance to make friends. When she met Phil and settled down in Arizona, I was so socially inept that I just didn't bother trying to make friends. Besides, they all thought me to be a freak and a geek, so why tarnish your reputation to include the weird new girl."

"That's fucked up. So you never had anyone to confide in?" Em asked.

"Never. It has always been me against the world. I remember this one time my freshman year, the senior cheerleaders tied me to the flag pole and even the teachers left me there for the entire day. My so called mother had no idea that I was left outside in 110 degree weather for the entire day. I was so sunburned I couldn't move. When the principal decided to stop into the school and saw me, he called 911 and they admitted me to the hospital for a week. I had second degree burns on my exposed skin, quite a few teachers lost their jobs, CPS was called in which Renee gave an Oscar worthy appearance, and took my settlement money to buy herself a new car. I never saw a dime of that million dollars I was awarded."

"Well, I can tell you that you won't find that here. From us at least. We will always be here for you whenever you need us. You never have to ask." Jasper stated as he slowly walked into the meadow to join us. "Darlin, I should kick your ass for not invitin me to this here shindig. How am I supposed to get to know my new sister if I'm left behind?" he asked while cocking his brow at his brothers causing them to drop their gazes into their laps.

"Tell me darlin, how are you after taking all of this new information in?" Jazz asked.

"Overwhelmed. I always thought there was something different about me, considering I seem to repel everyone around me. I'm just glad that I finally found out the truth. The only problem I really see on the horizon is where I go from here. It's obvious that I'm more human than anything, but with these gifts coming to me every time I want to rip someone's head off, I wonder what the next step is you know? Where do I go from here? Then there is the what ifs. What if I become a full vampire? Will my gifts intensify? What will happen if I can't be changed? Will I have a mate? Who is my mate? I mean, the questions are endless." I state huffing out a breath after my case of word vomit.

"What if I were to tell you that you are special? What if you had more than one mate? Would that freak you out?" Jazz asked.

I let out a snicker. "It wouldn't surprise me one bit if I had more than one mate. To be honest, I might just need more than one to keep me and my gifts in check."

"So, if started developing feelings for more than one person, you would give it a real chance?" Em asked.

"I'm open to the possibilities. After everything I've done and learned since moving in with my dad, how can I not be open to any and all possibilities?" I ask rhetorically. "It's just not possible, so I'd be open to anything."

JazzPOV

Poor girl. She has been ransacked with the supernatural since she got here. First, she learns of vampires, then shape shifters, now she will eventually learn that she will rule to vampire world.

With her being as open minded as she is right now, she will make one hell of a ruler. She has all of the best qualities our species needs. Compassion being the one we need most. With it, she will be able to rule flawlessly. Hell, her gifts will also guide her in her decision making process. My brothers by her side, they will be invincible. I can see myself being in her guard if she decided to have one. I won't have to worry about being mistreated and used for my gifts. Maybe she will allow me to rule and train the guard.

"So, how does it feel to go from a nobody to a somebody in a matter of days?" I ask. Gauging her feelings, she is stuck in denial and disbelief with a touch of astonishment.

"It's so strange Jazz. I mean, one day you wake up and no one can stand to look at you; then within mere hours, you gain unbelievable friendships with people you feel you could never live without. I can honestly say, for the first time in my life, that I feel like I'm home and I have a real family. I'm safe and loved beyond anything within this world. For the first time in my life, I actually matter."

Just what I wanted to hear. Our mission was accomplished. She will never leave now. Alice said that she would be part of our family and would also become the glue that holds us all together. Well, it's started and I don't see the glue to our family going anywhere.

A rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance causing us all to gasp.

Bella looks at us like we are crazy. "What? It's just thunder." she states. We all look at her and start chuckling.

"Bella, we need to get back to the house. Looks like you will get to see how us vamps pass the time by when a storm rolls through." I state while taking her hands and pulling her up, placing her on my back in the process just before I take off leaving Edward and Em slack jawed in the meadow.

APOV

Hot damn, we get to play baseball today. I'm so excited. It's been so long since we've played. With Bella being here, I know she'll enjoy the festivities.

We also have 3 new players which will surely show them how we truly are a family. I'd hate for them to leave us. Rose has been with us for as long as I can remember. I'd hate for her to leave. I can also see James, Victoria, and Laurent joining our family. They would fit right in, especially with Bella's help. She is the key to giving them a real purpose in their existence.

As we walk onto our own field, we all gather in the center to pick teams. Carlisle and Charlie will be the team captains. Esme is always the pitcher, so that position is taken care of. Bella will be roped into being the umpire, even though she doesn't know a damn thing about the sport, which leaves Charlie, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I on one team. The rest are with Carlisle. This is going to be super fun. We never had this many players before, so this should make things more interesting.

Both teams meet up in a huddle. While we are plotting our plan of attack, Carlisle explains why he chose the newbies and is explaining the rules to them as well as how we play. He is such a great father figure and leader. He took the nomads under his wing and is showing them a new way of life. A life they can actually have; a purpose. I don't see them going to high school repeatedly like the rest of us...well, James might; but I do see them taking advantage of College over and over again. They already see him as their long lost father and are trying the hardest to do right by him. Thanks to Bella, our family just got a whole lot better. When she takes the throne, our species is going to change the world.

With Bella as our ruler, we will no longer have to hide our existence. We will be able to show the humans that we can help them in ways no one else ever could. With our superior minds and knowledge, we will be able to prevent more diseases and diagnose problems faster than any human could. I can see us being accepted but it will take a while. This war is what will bring our existence into light and with Bella as our leader, she will show the world we aren't monsters like we are portrayed.

Now that we are ready to play, we decided to bat first to give them a chance to get a feel for the game. Victoria decided she wanted to pitch. Apparently, she has a wicked curve ball. I'm up to bat first, and I have to admit, it is a pretty wicked curve ball.

It didn't stop me from hitting it toward right field, deep into the forest giving our team a triple. Guess dynamite does come in small packages. The thought causing me to giggle.

Up next is Jasper. I love the way he twirls the bat around before taking his stance to bat. He's so fucking sexy. I find myself slowly licking my lips, leading off third, and preparing to run home as soon as the bat makes contact with the ball. Sure enough, he hits it deep into center field, bringing me home and sending him to second base.

Just as Emmett steps up to bat, I'm hit with a vision of black cloaks and red eyes. I can't see who it is, but one thing is for sure, they are Volturi Guards.

"STOP!" I yell as Edward and Emmett start growling at the vision. Everyone rushes to where Bella and Esme are. There's no time to prepare. Everyone crouches down, snarling as they step through the trees on the other side of the clearing.


End file.
